


Trust

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Tonks doesn't trust the Venomous Tentacula.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Teenyfic using the prompts Neville/Tonks and "dangerous plants and awkward moments". Written July 2010.

“Be careful,” Neville murmured while unlocking the door to the greenhouse. “The Venomous Tentacula are fruiting, which makes them overprotective and nastier than usual. They’ll try to bite anything they perceive as a threat.”

“I thought they did that as a matter of course,” Tonks replied, following Neville inside and trying to conceal her nervousness. Death Eaters and other dark witches and wizards had a methodology she understood, unlike partly sentient carnivorous plants.

“They do,” Neville agreed. “When they’re fruiting or teething, though, they go from being merely bad-tempered to having a truly evil disposition. Don’t worry, they’re on the opposite side well away from us, and even if something was to happen I keep plenty of antidote on hand.”

“A-antidote?”

“Well, yeah.” Neville sounded completely unafraid. “If they didn’t bite me at least twice a year I’d wonder if they were sick. It’s an occupational hazard, just not the sort you’re used to.”

“That’s one way of putting it, I suppose,” Tonks muttered, deciding she definitely preferred Death Eaters to killer flora. The fingers of her wand hand itched.

Some of her anxiety must have seeped into her tone, because Neville turned around, brown eyes sympathetic. “Tonks, you’re going to be fine,” he said, the words soft and reassuring. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

It was probably the same tone he used whenever he trimmed the flutterby bushes; and it apparently worked, because Tonks found herself relaxing as well. No wonder so many women tripped over themselves trying to win Neville’s affections. Metaphorically, anyway. She doubted anyone had literally _tripped_ into him as she had. She wasn’t going to complain, despite the teasing from her fellow Aurors regarding her eight-years-younger boyfriend.

“You don’t keep anything dangerous in your office, do you?” she asked, eyeing the plants around her warily. “No pet mandrakes or anything like that?”

“Nothing like that, unless you’re afraid of candyfloss ferns,” Neville replied. Tonks narrowed her gaze and glared, but Neville only smiled, unperturbed. Taking her hand, he led her further into the greenhouse. “Come on, I didn’t bring you here to scare you with the plants. We’ll pick up what I need from the office, and then we’ll leave.”

Tonks fell silent, biting her lip and falling into step with Neville. She couldn’t help but feel as though she’d insulted Neville and his chosen profession with her antsy behaviour. She trusted him, knew he wouldn’t let any of the plants harm her. Now she needed to act like she trusted him.

“Here we are.” Neville unlocked another door, a wave of his wand lighting the lamps inside the office, and Tonks gasped. The place was filled with flowers, the air redolent with scents sweet and spicy. The desk had been Transfigured to a small table, flanked by two cosy chairs. An intimate dinner for two rested atop the table, complete with champagne.

“Neville, it’s beautiful!” she exclaimed, looking around the room, wide-eyed. “It’s so romantic!”

“And not a Tentacula in sight,” Neville said, closing the door behind him. “You’re in my world now.”

“And a wonderful world it is.” Tonks let her hair change to a bright pink, matching a nearby cluster of blooms. “I’m sorry if you thought I doubted you.”

“Never.” Neville cupped her face in his hands, leaning in for a kiss. “You can make it up to me later. Champagne?”


End file.
